The Cottage Down The Hill
by ElementsOfSapphire
Summary: The New Avengers: Mike already felt awful knowing their latest mission involved dragging Purdey away from the Ministry Christmas Party, but he can't help but feel worse when they're cold in the middle of nowhere, and he's the one to blame. I don't think Steed even comes into this one, sorry guys )': T rating, probably more K though; enjoy :)


The Cottage Down The Hill

By ElementsOfSapphire

DISCLAIMER/Please Note: This/these stories are all purely for fan-fun purposes only; no copyright infringement intended. I own none of the rights relating to either The Avengers, nor The New Avengers; none of the characters, sets, the lot. I'm awfully sorry if posting such stories relating to the show is not allowed or is unwanted. In which case, please accept my every apology and inform me so I can take them down. Once again, I'm just a teen fan that wants to get their work shown and evaluated, so please tell me if its is wished for my story/stories to be taken down- or even my entire username. Thank you :)

Extra Notes: So this is what I create when I'm ill, bed-bound. I did write another four thousand words, but I cut them out so it wasn't excessively long. If anyone wants to know how it continued, then I'll post the end, but if not- don't blame you. Anyway, I don't believe for twenty seconds this would be how things went, if they ever did, but it was amusing to write because I had no idea where I was going with it half the time. No structure, just writing what I thought would follow. Hope you enjoy my ramblings :)

* * *

Gambit looked mournfully down to the keys which he held in his grasp, his thumb idly stroking the silver metal. Stormy weather battered them furthermore, a harsh wind that threatened to push even the strong man himself into the ditch beside his path. It was night, and the bitter winter chill had already nibbled through his cotton shirt, and was now gnawing away at his arms and chest. How he longed for his jacket, but he couldn't possibly take it back, _she needed it more_.

A good ten miles behind him stood a car; good car, a sturdy car. It had served him well over the three-ish years it had been in his possession since the Ministry had bequeathed it to him, but now, 1978, it had finally let him down. Well, he had let _it _down. Petrol. He hadn't known that Steed should phone him and send him on some wild goose chase, but then, he was meant to be in a constant ready state. Prepared to face anything.

And normally he was.

But he was so sure he was to fill up the tank the next morning.

It was made somewhat worse by the woman that trampled lazily along beside him. Her long blonde bob enclosed within a makeshift hood of a scarf, pulled tight to keep in some warmth. She was equally as unprepared for such a situation, clothed in a deep sapphire party dress which danced energetically with the wind. The sleeves of the garment were short, but over her shoulders draped a man's brown, leather jacket. She hugged it close to herself as they pressed forward; savouring any protection it may offer her. She felt bad for Mike beside her, but he had insisted that she kept it, zipping it up against her protestations... and it did feel so _right._ But perhaps if Mike had listened to her at the start, they wouldn't be on some remote B-road in the middle of Kent, shuddering in the Christmassy air that was omnipresent. If they had taken her car to start, if he hadn't moaned about 'leg space' and the 'possibility of a long ride', they wouldn't be so cold, so vulnerable to Mother Nature. The map they'd checked not ten minutes before showed a good ten mile hike to the next village; something neither of them were rather looking forward to.

It wasn't that Purdey missed the party she'd been called away from; on the contrary, she was rather bored of the company. The Ministry did throw a good party, but with Mike off at range practise and Steed in some other corner talking to a Ms Knight, it was a rather dull affair. The women were only ever too keen to show jealously and the men only too eager to show interest. Purdey sighed; at least trudging along with Gambit was a somewhat more entertaining way to spend December 20th.

She looked to the man beside her, holding himself against the cold, keys still lamely dangling from his fingertips. His face was drawn with regret- he was torturing himself for being so defiant about not getting in her car; for being so ridiculous in imagining that the gallon or so that was in the tank would last them. He was torturing himself over nothing. Easy mistakes that lead to a night that would be forgotten in a few weeks time... _wouldn't it?_ Purdey uncrossed her arms and folded one into the corner of Mike's. He looked down at her, surprised, the guilt still dancing across his face.

"Honestly, Mike Gambit. I haven't known you to be this quiet since I called that Larry sexy" she smiled, thought a moment "rest his soul" she added placidly.

"Sorry Purdey-girl, I'm just a bit too wet for banter at the moment"

"Or you feel guilty that we took your car not mine." Purdey replied, her finger tips gently stroking his soaked arm. Her eyes looked up again as they carried on along the road; his were still dark and regretful. She felt her heart twinge, sadness overcome her. She'd made mistakes in the past, and no doubt he'd been left to clear up and add the odd ego boast. The curare poisoning came to mind- and this was nothing to that league. No one could be perfect. "You shouldn't though, Mike. You saved me from another of those Christmas parties; what's more entertaining than a nice stroll in the country with the best friend under your arm?" she smiled back, still rubbing his arm as a good companion.

"Oh it's delightful. Eight o'clock in the evening, rain penetrating every inch of our bodies, wind whacking us bandy..."Mike sighed deeply, looked down to let his blue-green eyes devour hers momentarily. "You may find this hard to believe, but I think I admit you must have been right."

"My-my, the weather has gotten to you, hasn't it?"

"mmpfh" was the only audible reply the woman received. She stopped their march, her vice-like grip holding him back with her. The rain had flattened his hair's every curl, droplets spilling off and vengefully tapping against his nose. A guilt-ridden Gambit was somewhat worse to Purdey than the ego-boosted one she'd grown to find infuriating, but admittedly rather charming.

"Well, there's a little cottage down that hill, look." She began, her spare hand pointing in the said direction. Mike tried to hide it, but even in the dim light Purdey saw his eyes temporarily shine at the prospect of ridding the rain. "It wasn't on the map so the best bet is that it's abandoned. We could stop there for the night; catch some shut-eye then walk the rest in the morning"

"You can Purdey-girl, but spending more than necessary in this weather won't do either of us any good. I've already bitten my lip about letting you leave the car. You go make yourself at home; I'll carry on and double back when I get some fuel. It'll only take a couple hours or so- long enough for you to get some shut eye..."

"Mike Gambit" she chastised, though not unkindly. "This is not your fault as much as it was Steed's. He called us out unexpected and you didn't have the resources. We could have taken my bike- bad weather, we could have taken that charming sports car of yours- in the menders, we could have taken my car- too small. There wasn't any other option; and the sooner you realise that, the sooner you'll stop moping and realise I'm not angry with you."

He looked up again from his feet.

"You're not?" Gambit inquired, hopefully.

"Would I be stood in the pouring rain trying my best to patch up your ego if I was?" Purdey took her arm out from under his, turned to a position to face him. "We all make mistakes, Mike. Even you."

"Even me?" He asked, a ghost of a smile lingering on his lips. Purdey smiled too, only slightly, but Mike was clearly picking up now, and she was rather relishing the prospect of a change on mood.

"Even Mike Gambit" she retorted, leaning up to place a kiss on his cheek, just close enough so he could feel the warming sensation on the edge of his lip. That did it; finally he smiled properly, a beam that Purdey knew for experience would take forever to be wiped from his face. There was something sweet about how such a small gesture could make him come alive so suddenly in the right situation, how he never saw it as an 'accomplishment' like many of the other men in the Ministry no doubt would. Affection from Purdey was not something easily or freely won; truth be told, it was only Gambit she made the exception for, and only because she had her _reasons. _Well, _reason: _Gambit never looked at her with an eye looking for a prize. True he had flirtatious eyes, and even she couldn't knock down the fact that he was so very, very fond of her. But he'd never push, and hence she could trust to bequeath him with the odd, loving gesture. And the happiness that flooded him when she did was enough to leave her with a contented grin as well.

"There should be some dry wood under that fallen tree over there" he breathed, quite unable to steady his giddy mind. He pointed towards a large fallen oak, some 25 metres away from the small cottage on the same hill. Purdey glanced at it with sincerity, praying if she concentrated her heart would stop doing that ridiculous dance. "I'll collect some and see if we can start a fire; you go get dry and see if you can make us a bed of sorts."

"_Beds_," Purdey corrected, a smirk crossing her face.

"Alright," he sighed, defeated, "_Beds"_

"Honestly Mike Gambit, one of these days..."

"Yes you keep saying that; fancy fitting us in the diary sometime soon?"

"I'm not too sure that your recently amended ego of yours will fit in there" she retorted, leaving his side and rushing off quickly down the hill. With the sanctuary of a shelter not metres away, the woman was washed with hope- and the sooner they were out of their wet things, the less chance they'd die of pneumonia.

Purdey stood at the window, one of the wooden shutters wedged slightly ajar so she could watch as Mike trekked back across the field towards her. Besides her was a make-shift washing line, composed of Mike's boot laces and tie that somehow withheld the weight of quite a few garments. Mike's shirt and socks dangled mindlessly besides Purdey's dress and stockings; the whole contraption erected above a small but powerful fire. When Mike should come back in, she would hang the coat to dry as well, but he'd been the one to volunteer to collect more wood having only just arrived with the first bundle, and she wasn't going to see him catch hypothermia. But before the wrong idea may be taken, it must be noted that Purdey was not in her 'birthday-suit', so to speak. In one deep recess of a cupboard to the left of the room she'd managed to find a stash of blankets. True, they were rather moth-eaten and musky, but they were flannelette and warm, and despite the smell, they were rather snugly against her skin, tied skilfully by the sash of her soaked evening dress.

She'd made the beds, much as Mike had asked her; two piles of blankets about a metre apart stretched out side-by-side. Purdey could feel the chill air as it wracked against her legs, the fire not strong enough to keep her as warm as she hoped. She looked back across the fields to Mike, how he pushed himself against the obvious fatigue so he could keep them as protected from the chill as much as possible. She knew deep down that the sense of guilt still hadn't left him, and for some reason, she felt sad for this knowledge. She turned her attention once again to the beds, back to Mike, then back to the beds. He was only a few metres away; she'd have to act now, if at all. So quickly she left her place by the window and strolled to the blanket piles, lifting one and moving it so it now touched the other, not the metre apart they had been. She knew that over those three years she'd learnt if there was anyone she could trust, it was Gambit, and she so longed for some extra warmth and a way to get that playful smile to glue itself back onto his face: just a cuddle, nothing more, and only for body warmth. She knew Mike would agree, and she knew he wouldn't push.

She smiled; _what would I do without you, Mike?_

He pushed his way through the door, Purdey taking the wood from his grasp and ushering him to a seat at the well-worn, wood-wormed table. He smiled as he took his place, allowing her to claim his jacket from his shoulders and hang it above the recently replenished fire, gently placing another one of the musky flannelette sheets over his frozen form. She touched his forehead- it was freezing.

"Here" she offered, passing the man a chipped but steaming mug of plain water, "It's no cup of coffee, but we've got to get that temperature of yours up before you catch man-flu or something"

"I didn't know you cared, nurse" he quipped, taking up the cup and treasuring its radiant warmth in a tight grip. "Any more aid you want to administer? I'm not fussy and I'm always only too happy to oblige"

"I bet you are" she smirked, one eye-brow cantering skywards. "But I think I've done enough for now"

"And I presume you'll be the judge of that?"

Purdey nodded, and the room was filled with silence. Not awkward, but companionable; both too exhausted to speak, but not feeling bad for the lack of dialogue. They were used to it, it happened a lot. Yet, eventually, after a little while passed, Gambit broke the quiet.

"Not even after bribery?" he inquired, his voice jerking Purdey from her semi-conscience state. She looked at him with a mixture of intrigue and fatigue. Mike smirked a sleepy smile, "I'm surprised you didn't feel it." He continued.

"Feel what?" Gambit didn't respond, just kept up the slow smile. "Mike Gambit, what didn't I feel?"

The man shrugged his shoulders, Purdey sighed audibly.

"Honestly Gambit, I'll black belt you if you don't tell me soon..."

His smile extended further; to him that always seemed more of an invite than a threat. But he wasn't a fool, and knew she would be true to her word; so on catching her eyes in his, he made one sweeping glance back towards his coat, then to Purdey again. She got the message, and rose from her seat, her sleepy gaze presumably leaving her at the table.

"Try the pockets" he suggested with a waggle of the eye-brows, and Purdey did just that. She rummaged with certainty, knowing Mike wasn't about to let her down, and she found, after a little longer searching, he most definitely had not.

Her hands lay clasp on an object, well, a packet, and she grinned contently at the scrunching noise. She only knew too well what it could be, and as she hauled them out into the open, the packet soaked with rain and only a dim light illuminating the room, she beamed beatifically back at Mike.

"Oh Mike, you do beat all sometimes. How did you get them?" she inquired, much more alert now. She tore open the seal, eagerly plopping one of the gelatine bobs into her mouth before offering them to Mike. He shook his head knowingly.

"They've been in my pocket since this morning" he replied, watching as she stuffed an impossible amount of the sweets into her mouth at once. "Whenever I pass a packet of those darn marshmallows I feel obliged to pick them up for you; how do you do that to a man? But I won't take one; I'd say I've taken enough from you already to..." his voice broke off as he watched Purdey chewing, bemused. He'd never known anyone but her to show such joy when eating them; she was a lady, a woman for definite, but with her eyes closed and her head tilted back, that large grin plastered across her face, to him she was just a girl again. It never failed to amuse him; she never failed to amuse him. Purdey-girl.

"It's a skill I developed during my years in Sorbonne" she replied, chewing some more, "you could learn a trick or two from those French boys" chewed again, popping open an eye to glance at Mike "I certainly did"

He blanched.

"Honestly Gambit, you didn't think all I learnt was a little Panache? Now that would have been wasting my time, wouldn't it?"

"But Purdey... You're, well, _Purdey_" he spluttered, taken ever-so-slightly aback.

"And every dog has its day, Mike" she grinned stroking his arm affectionately, finishing up with a trio of light taps, "Did I just shatter your every illusion?"

"Not at all, just opened a new light, Purdey-girl" he winked back, shaking off his surprised edge "Means I may still stand a chance".

"Ah, but I've changed quite a bit since then, I'm afraid"

"You're also not a dog, but I wasn't knit-picking"

"Oh? So what am I, then?" she inquired, letting go of his arm and sitting back in her chair, the last few marshmallows making their debut in her mouth.

Mike pondered, took in her firm features and coaxing stare "A sphinx maybe" he suggested, tongue in cheek "no, an Ashera" he hastily amended.

"So, an alley cat? Care to expand on how that's better than a dog?"

"An Ashera isn't an alley cat, Purdey. Its regal, knows its position in its home and cares to exploit it. Rather beautiful, really; sleek lines, fast, assertive." He tilted his head, still smirking, "List off your other attributes and I'm sure they'll compare"

Purdey could feel her cheeks blushing, heating up against the cold, winter air.

"You could never be a dog if you tried"

Their light conversation had dwindled down into something much quieter. Mike hadn't been describing the cat and she knew it; his eyes never left hers, yet there was no sense of predator or urgency. Just that same, old, longing stare. That fire that she had seen there since day one, that furnace that burnt only for her.

She hated her past, what it had made her become. A heart-breaker for the sake of not breaking her own again.

_I'm so sorry, Gambit._

She leaned into him, placed a kiss lightly on his lips, then leant back again in her seat, sighing slightly.

"Thank you, Mike" she managed, biting back her own tears.

"Twice in one day; I should run my car out of fuel more often" he quipped, seemingly unaware to her private emotions. "and on that high note, I think I'll drag this carcass to bed. Those sheets look unendingly warmer and somewhat more comfortable than this old chair."

He got up from his seat, grabbing a handful of logs and popping them on the fire on his trip to the sleeping area. Purdey watched collectively, letting him chose his side before walking over to join him. Mike had spoken the truth; it was rather cold and the idea of the semi-conscience mind was a rather appealing one.

Gambit stopped by the beds, glanced over his shoulder, then around the room, then back to the beds before finally consulting Purdey.

"There's only one bed, Purdey-girl?"

"There's two there, actually."

He looked at them again.

"But they're together."

"Correct"

"There's no gap"

"Correct"

"That's not like you"

"Correct" she grinned, skulking over to pass the man, before setting herself down to lie luxuriously along the blanket pile closest to the wall. "But I'm cold and so are you, and if we both want to wake up with all our limbs tomorrow, I say we don't make a big thing of it."

Mike blanched for the second time that evening, turning to walk to their make-shift washing line and pluck off his shirt. Purdey watched in bemusement as he put the garment back on, damp as it was, before clambering down to lay beside her. She leaned her head against her shoulder, one eye-brow up.

"Gambit, I don't want to lie next to a used tea-cloth if you don't mind. That thing's soaked still- the point of us coming in here was to dry off."

"I don't want to be wearing it, believe me" he replied, an edge of bitterness biting the tone.

"Then why are you? You're not OCD, are you?"

"Because I don't want you to feel uncomfortable" he grumbled, but not unkindly.

"I think I can trust you to be a gentleman, Gambit." Purdey smirked back, with just the slightest hint of irony. "Just take off that darn shirt; I can feel it through my flannelettes so that must say something."

"Alright, alright; I was only trying to be a gentleman for you"

"I know, thank you for the thought. But I think you san restrain yourself from me for one night, can't you?"

"...Well..."

"Good-night, Gambit" she mused, cutting him off. The small candle which had dwindled beside them was blown out by Purdey, the only light in the room being the fire which flickered gently to Gambit's side. She thought that lying beside the wall would be the warmer choice, being protected from any window-drafts and all, but she could feel herself shivering already, the cosy but old blankets not nearly warm enough for the harsh December winds. She could feel the heat radiating from Mike, knew that to snuggle against him would provide her with enough warmth to snooze comfortably throughout the night...

A little while later Gambit stirred, terrified. He felt as Purdey cuddled in to him; first her feet between his legs, then her fists clenched beside his heart, her face micrometres from his. He could feel her breath pushing the curls which lined his face, so sweet and soft and just... _oh_ how he'd longed for this.

But it wasn't right. She wouldn't want this if she woke up; she'd murder him. So having spent a second longer to savour the moment, he set about disentangling himself. Quietly, carefully, so Purdey shouldn't wake.

"S'alright" he heard a sleepy voice murmur as the breath tickled his nose, eyes of the speaker still closed. "Jus' keeping warm"

"But Purdey... you sure?"

"shu'up, you're cosy" she slurred, snuggling closer still.

"This isn't just the exhaustion talking, Purdey-girl?"

"Jus' a cuddle t'keep us warm" a small, sleepy smile slugged across her face "g'night, Mike"

"I really should run out of petrol more often; it's done wonders for our love-life" he mused, placing an arm around her waist to pull her closer. Any other circumstances she would have shoved him away, but it did make her feel cosier still. Instead Mike suffered an elbow in the ribs:

"Ow!"

But nothing more, and soon the pair were both sound, snuggled asleep.

The next morning, the storm had cleared. Clean, white light slit its way through the shutters, providing the room with a new lease of life and clearer definitions than the evening had given. The fire had died a few hours ago, somewhere around one in the morning; but now it was six, and a friendly little robin casually bobbed along outside on the window ledge, tweeting merrily. The clothes were almost dry, not dripping but cold to the touch; nothing a dangle above a small fire for half an hour wouldn't sort out.

Not normally a man to wake much before ten, Gambit was surprised to find himself to be the first one alert. They'd shifted from their original sleeping positions, Purdey's head now drooling onto his chest, her arm around him and her feet still tucked in for warmth. He lay on his back, one arm completely dead underneath her sleeping form, the other draped across his chest, his fingers perched gently on her shoulder blade. He would have happily stayed like that all day; heck, he'd stay like that forever, but he was well aware of the two consequences. One: they'd never get to the village and get fuel in time to be back to Steed's for three, and two: if Purdey found out he'd been taking too much time to marvel at their situation, he may very well gain a nice foot-face high-five.

So once again, regretfully, he set about clambering away without disturbing the sleeping princess.

"Cold now" Purdey mumbled, wiping the sleep from her eyes with the back of her hand. They opened just in time to see Mike add the last of the wood to the new fire, fully dressed with a tiny bird chirping gleefully beside his neck. She watched, dumbstruck and in awe. "Alright, so when does the cleaning routine begin?" she eventually quipped.

"What?" he glanced down, saw the robin and smirked in understanding "oh him? Yeah, I just stepped outside for a second and now I can't get rid of the little bugger. One of Charlie's relatives, I'm sure"

"Well I happen to think he's sort of cute," Purdey pushed away from the floor, walked to be next to the man "May I?" she inquired, gesturing towards the bird.

"Be my guest," he replied and bent down slightly so Purdey could claim the little creature with more ease. She let it bop along and back down her finger, stroking its head with admirable affection. "I think he likes you" Mike added, setting about clearing the beds away again.

"Shame we can't keep him really..."

Mike froze, a blanket suspended on his arm in mid-fold.

"Purdey, no."

"He's only small; I could take him back to the car whilst you get fuel"

"No-"

"and he could live outside with Charlie"

"Definitely not"

"But Mike..." she pleaded. Big eyes, soft eyes, those darn sapphire-blue, beautiful eyes stared back at him; no mercy. _Look away, Gambit, or you know she'll win._

"Purdey-girl, I am not going to just take a bird from the country back to London just because it took a shine to us."

"You took a shine to me and I've never left you anywhere"

"I'm also not a bird"

"So?"

"What about June last year? You drove straight past me without as much as a slim acknowledgement."

Silence.

Purdey turned away, walked to the window-ledge and let the bird jump off.

"Yes, Well. I explained that to you last month, didn't I?" She breathed out slowly, keeping her stare guided out over the rolling fields. There was a deep pang in her heart; she'd forgotten about that day, that man, that _gun._

"I'm sorry Purdey-girl, I didn't mean to, I mean, I never meant to, I mean..." he stopped, realising he was getting nowhere in way of explanation "I'm just sorry."

To his surprise, Purdey simply sighed, her shoulders heaving downwards. "No, no, I should be. It's all old news now; I should be able to push past it"

He took the lack of upset to be a good sign, walked to stand beside her.

"It was wrong of me to bring _him_ up, it'll take longer than a few months to get over something like that"

Purdey smirked, an eerie smile; her glance still fixed somewhere else.

"I should know" she began, turning gradually and letting her eyes finally meet Mike's "Taken me eight years already"

He looked back, dumb-struck as Purdey had been earlier.

"You mean you haven't... not once?"

A head shook once, the queer smile not dismissing.

"Don't you, you know, miss _it_?"

"Mike Gambit..."

"No come on, I'm being serious." Mike craned his neck down so he could look at her face properly, never breaking their trusting gaze. She was somewhat shorter without the heels, and he didn't want to come across as being too intimidating. "Has he really still got you caught in that tight of a choke-hold?"

The smile faded and the eye-brows both dipped at the edges. _Worried face_, he identified.

"Come on Purdey-girl; my lips are sealed"

She still looked unsure, her feet twitching nervously beneath her.

"promise"

She was thinking, not deeply, but chronologically.

"No" she sighed after awhile, realising Mike wasn't being nosey, just trying his best to help in his own little way "no, but he did have, for a very long time"

"How long?"

She thought again.

"Until about eleven last night"

A pause.

"You're the first man I've slept with since"

"But... we didn't."

"Alright, slept _next to, _then" she amended, with the slightest hint of impatience.

"Better; so what changed?"

"No idea, I just realised this morning that apart from our discussion last night, I didn't think of" Her hand reached up to touch her cheek. A small raised area; not even visible anymore accept under strong lights, caused by a ring that caught her skin. During_ that _moment_. _"Once. It was just a practical decision..."

"But?"

"I wouldn't have done it if it were anyone else; not even Steed." She admitted, quietly as though attempting to hide the truth she'd already told.

"I'm flattered, honest"

"You should be, but don't let your ego explode too soon, eh?"

A grin, _things were picking back up again._

"So what does it mean?"

"I'll tell you when I know, you clean away?"

"Seems a good deal to me," he acknowledged, tapping her arm lightly before walking back in the direction of the half- made beds. "Now, I'll fold these up and you can get your glad rags back on before we set off again. As beautiful as you look in a bunch of old blankets, I'm not entirely too sure if modern-day society will be rea-"

Mike was cut off, the blankets he'd taken hold of again being plucked out of his hands and tossed away whilst another, smaller hand laid claim to the back of his neck. He turned in surprise, about to inquire why Purdey should stop him from clearing away, but was prevented to do so in a way he thought would never happen. Her other hand had joint the first, Mike standing like a lemon in her clasp, herself on tip-toes so she could possibly face the man. He could see those eyes, softer now than they had been all morning, enveloping him; seemingly glimmering in the morning sunshine. They would have taken his breath away if she hadn't already. Her lips were on his, not unsure like before, but definitive now; not as a 'cheer Mike up' but as a longing from her this time. He would have closed his eyes, let himself be taken away by the moment, but it wasn't right. He didn't understand.

So he pulled himself away.

"Mike... what are you doing" Purdey quivered, her eyes saucers, large with confusion "I thought you wanted this... wanted _me?_"

"Oh I do," he assured, taking a step back from her embrace "I just, I just don't understand why _now_"

She looked at him; Mike could see hurt shimmering across her face, destroying the otherwise perfect composure of it.

"Because I'm not scared anymore" she breathed, quietly, hoping so dearly that Mike should understand her.

"How do you know that? How do you know you're not just coming down with hypothermia? It's entirely possible. You can't just switch over night, Purdey-girl"

She sighed.

"Because last night was just a confirmation; I can trust you more than I can anyone that isn't Uncle Elly or Mum. You're a good man and I shouldn't be afraid to try again, should I? You'll look after me, be good for me- I know you will"

"Purdey..."

"Why should I spend my life depriving myself from something I want so much? How will I know how I'll manage it if I never take the risk?" she smiled slightly, stepping forward to close the gap he'd previously created. His heart began to beat faster; _this couldn't be happening._ "I know you'd never hurt me outside the karate lessons" Purdey finished, taking hold of the lapels of his shirt, straightening them affectionately.

"You mean... you _like_ me?"

She looked at him coyly, "Yes."

"How long for?"

"Does that matter?."

"And you're really serious, you want to try again... with me?"

"More than anything in the world"

"And you mean monogamy?" he wanted to clarify, "Not just... you know?"

"I think so; I mean, I can't promise won't scare myself and run off now and then to gather stupid brain together again but..."

He reached his hands up to cover hers, thumbs stroking her palms, softly, smoothly.

"It's not stupid, Purdey. You were hurt and deep. I don't care if we only spend twenty minutes together as an item; I'll die a happy man."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He smiled, leaning in to kiss her hair delicately, letting go of her hands."Well then, Purdey-girl. I guess it's up to me to ask..." He began, bending down to one knee to look up at that face he adored so very much. She giggled lightly at the gesture, felt herself flushing. Not nervous, just _enthralled, was it? _

"Will you do me the greatest honour, and go out with me?"

She smirked, head to one side, eyebrow cantering up.

"Don't see why not..."

"Jolly good," he retorted and rose from his position to stand in front of her once again, "Well I guess it's upon me to say- You man now kiss the boyfriend" he grinned, leaning down as she tip-toed up.

And she did kiss him. Properly this time; no interruptions- past an irritatingly chirpy robin that still bobbed about beside them. She let herself go for the first time in those long eight years; let herself enjoy the comfort that came from Gambit's close embrace. Her hands trailed his t-shirt, felt his back radiating warmth onto her fingers, his hands mimicking the gesture on her. She didn't want to let go, didn't want to pull away in case it'd never happen again; she always knew she'd enjoy this moment, but to the extent she could never have anticipated. The butterflies in her stomach were doing trapeze acts compared to anything she ever felt with Larry; it was crazy, magnificent, exhilarating- a million emotions in a mine field and she was just prancing across. And when she opened her eyes, only briefly to look at Mike, she knew straight away he was feeling nothing else but the same, his eyes blissfully shut as hers had been, and were again.

It was bliss in a nutshell, and for the first time in twelve hours, they were _both _glad Gambit hadn't topped up the petrol tank.

* * *

It was eight months later that Purdey cursed her little yellow car. The boot was open; the back seats down, but even as she tried for the third time... the box just wouldn't fit in. The rain beat down on her and the other bags like there was no tomorrow- a summer monsoon that she could really be doing without. She partially wondered why she should have chosen today of all days to lug about with the shopping, but it had to be done, and the sooner the better. After a fifth attempt trying out another angle, Purdey placed the box down heavily with a sigh, letting it dangle out the back of the car. There was only one option: put the rest of the bags in the car, lock it, take the big box on a bus home, and come back for the rest. She was tired; her feet were aching and she longed for a nap, but there were no options right now. So grumpily, she began to hoof the big box out the back, ignoring the increasing strain on her spine and hauling with all her might. It was nearly out, when a soft but firm hand landed on her shoulder, and she spun around rearing to attack an enemy.

But it wasn't, of course.

"What... what are you doing here? I thought you were training the new lads?" She breathed, her soggy fringe being hastily pushed back to gain a better glimpse of the new figure.

"I'm here," he began, pulling the box away with one strong swipe and placing it under his arm, leaning against it, "to do what you _shouldn't be_. What do you think you were doing, Purdey-girl? I said we could do this tomorrow, together, so you wouldn't have to do any heavy hauling about."

She looked a little like a naughty child having their lecture. True, she had gone against everything they'd discussed that morning over their coffee, but she knew she could cope on her own. She wasn't incapable, it was just getting harder, and that was all. The man could see she was a little resided; he didn't mean to lecture her- he only cared about her, didn't want any harm done. So he lowered his tone, and addressed her again, tipping her chin up to look at him.

"I don't want you hurting yourself in your condition. I know it's only been four months, but you can't blame me for being protective" this time it was his turn to shuffle nervously, "It's exciting, Purdey-girl; apart from _us, _this is going to be the best thing that ever happened to me and I don't want anything to ruin it. So, for my sake if not your own, please take it careful, eh. No hauling and marching about when I'm not around... Please?"

She looked down as he released his hand again, not to the floor, but to a part of her. Despite the rain and being caught in the act, a small smile danced across her face, extending just slightly as she raised her hand to trace where she looked. "It is a bit exciting, isn't it" she said weakly; pleasantly, but weakly.

The man's face softened, as he bent down to her level. He took a moment to take in her beauty, how those eyes could still capture him like it was nobody's business, before placing a quick kiss on her lips. He stepped away again, covering her hand with his own, and they both looked down to watch it, rubbing gently at the spot. "So let's not risk anything." He smiled softly.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, Mike, I just get, you know, bored. Its summer- I should be out in the field in summer dresses or trying on the latest fashions. And I can't. And I want this, I do, more than anything, but... oh I don't know."

"And I can't be making it any easier by gallivanting to the Ministry and back each day; but we'll need the money in the long run. You'll be back with us before you know it, and sure, you could have worked another four months if you wanted, but we agreed we didn't want you in the field, and the next batch of office work isn't till September. The second I can step in and help, the moment you can go back to work. Heck, if you want to go back full time then I'll bite the bullet and stay back a while. But it'll be worth it in the end," Gambit rubbed the spot again, and Purdey could almost feel his fondness and love oozing into her; it was bizarre, but by no means unpleasant, "We chose to do this so soon for a reason. And it'll be hard, but we'll love it. I promise"

"Do you think it's too soon? I'm not regretting it, but when more than ten people ask you 'bit soon, isn't it dear?' you begin to doubt yourself... A baby is a big thing, Mike"

Mike dropped his hand from covering hers, took her arm in his instead. "We'll talk about it in the car." He began, taking the keys which dangled from her hand to lock the little yellow car before hitching the large box under his free arm, the other bags in his hand which looped her arm. "I'll drop you and the bits home then come back for your littlen' here" Mike smiled kindly, looked at her darkened eyes "You look like you need a good snooze."

Purdey couldn't argue; she was so very tired, and a rest would rather be sublime. Defiantly, she walked across the car park to Gambits _slightly _larger, _petrol filled,_ 4x4; clambering into the front seat. After a while spent shoving the large box in the back, Mike slid in beside her, his bouncy curls flattened by the rain much as they had been that night before _the _morning. The resemblance was uncanny, and despite the heavy drumming of the rain on the roof, Gambit could hear her slight sigh. He smiled back at her, wiping away the last of the rain from her cheeks ever so softly with the back of his thumb.

"It's not too soon, Purdey- girl. It's not like this was an accident; we _chose _to do this." Mike started kindly, just loud enough to be heard over the weather. "People don't do it this quick normally because they don't know each other yet... but Purdey; we know each other- and I'm pretty sure I know you more than I know me. But more decisively, I would never leave the woman I love more than anything in the world in the lurch, would I?" he let his hand trace from her cheeks to her lips, stroking them gently, kindly. "You don't need to worry what anyone thinks. It's what _we_ think that matters and I for one think a little baby Purdey-Mike is more than welcome in my life right now. And to be quite honest, I still can't believe that bulge is holding _our_ baby. It's more than a million dreams come true for me- it scares me- but it's definitely what I want. But if you're having second thoughts then..."

"No. No I want this as much as you; I promise" she asserted, reaching up to grab his arm, caress it, seeking comfort before she carried on. "Just... people say things. And they say it's 'too soon'; and I think back to the last time I did something 'too soon' and I..."

Suddenly Mike's thumb which was resting to the side of her mouth clamped her lips shut; not aggressively, just strong enough to stop her carrying on. He couldn't, wouldn't hear what she was going to stay. As time went on he could only realise more and more what pain that man caused her. Every day, _somehow, _he loved her a little more; and he had the suspicion that she reciprocated that- but if she felt half the love he felt for her with Larry... then what he did would have been soul destroying. She'd done well to get herself this far, and she needn't face it again.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Purdey-girl. I'm not Larry- we're not Mr and Mrs Doomer to be. We're just 'Purdey and Mike'. That's all- and I won't hurt you. I couldn't, not even if I was angry."

"I know you wouldn't, I just worry. But we knew what we were doing, what we were getting into; didn't we?"

Purdey was thinking back to that early May evening. They'd been together four months and camping round each other's on short notice had become common place. On this occasion, following up three rather intense games of cards that lasted well past midnight, Mike had made himself a spot on the right side of Purdey's bed. Having discovered Purdey's rather wayward fetish for pyjama bottoms, he was forced to leave a pair at hers for in case such times as the above should occur. And although he didn't mind wearing them for her sake... he hated every inch of their flannelette fibres and stripe patterns. Why did they exist? Why did he have to have an aunt? WHY?

Anyway, he was dead to the world by the time Purdey had finished clearing away- the job for every resentful loser- and as she pulled back the bead curtain to enter the bedroom domain, something caught her eye. It was his face, just above the covers, so content and peaceful and sweet. He almost stole her breath; the beauty of him was as great outside as it was within, and she could see it then greater than ever. This was the man she would be engaged to soon; this was the man she'd marry. This was the man that'd father her children.

Four months ago and the idea of _Purdey_ having kids was enough to make her laugh, hysterically.

But that was what she wanted now with Gambit in her life. _Kids. _Plural.

But she was pushing 30, and him 35. There really wasn't time for marriage and _kids._

Kid maybe, but not kids. But she knew she wanted more; knew Mike did- all scruffy five if they could. She'd be content with two- heck one, truth be told, but a sibling would be so sweet.

So that night she cuddled in tight, and waited with baited breath for the following morning, when she could break to Mike her little revelation.

And he took it rather well; agreed with her entirely. Said if she was ready then he for sure was. There was plenty of time for the big wedding; but wouldn't it be endearing knowing the bridesmaids or page boys or whatever was their own children? They loved each other, no problems there; financially, definitely no problems; socially- people would get used to it. The only laugh would be the backroom boys when they heard she was pregnant... from single to mother over night?! They hadn't even told McKay they were dating yet- but they could, that was easy.

And three months later, Purdey was applying for early pregnancy leave with optional office duties.

Now, eight months since that time Mike's fuel gage had pined for dinner, they sat in the said same car, with a large pram-in-a-box and endless baby toys and milk bottles bagged up in the back. Purdey couldn't be further from the high-kicking field agent she'd been for those 3 years, and would be again some time, but although she missed it, her life was incorporating everything now. And by everything, she meant Steed, her mother, uncle Elly, Mike Gambit, and a starting family of her own. Done. Complete.

Mike simply smiled at the woman beside him, took his hand away and looked back towards the road, starting the engine. He put the car into reverse and started his mission of driving back to Purdey's, and eventually back to work, the smile never leaving.

"We knew precisely what we were doing" he replied eventually, looking left and right before heading off down the road, taking a moment to lift her hand to kiss her knuckles, before returning his own to 'ten too two'.

Purdey blushed a merry shade of salmon pink before lifting her t-shirt just high enough to see the ever-growing bump. Mike risked a side wards glance down to it, his smile simply as in love as it ever was when he saw it.

"Purdey-girl" he began, and she looked up surprised, jumping from her dazing moment. "Could you tell them that daddy loves them very much?"

"Bit soppy, isn't it?" she smirked back, a little amused by Mike's – no doubt wonderful- but amusing grasp onto father food. "And I'm not a go-between, you can tell them yourself, you know?"

"I would, but I'm a little bit driving you see, mother" he said with a raised eyebrow, taking a hand from a wheel to briefly rub her stomach affectionately. "Plus you are closer." Gambit finished, returning his hands to the wheel once again.

"Mike Gambit one of these days..."

* * *

Anna regarded the daisy with frustrated confusion. It wasn't like the grass; this thing moved when the wind pushed it- it was different colours and sizes too. A chubby fist splat down against the grass, and a curios eye watched as it sprung back, slowly, but surely to its previous position. She tried again, harder this time, but it simply came back again. Next she tried the daisy, a finger from the chubby fist pushing it inaccurately. The daisy stayed down and Anna's eyes lit up. She clapped merrily, squawking in pleasure, before deciding the only thing to do now was impersonate the flower. With a thud she toppled backwards, stopped still. Then after a while, she rolled herself back over, sought out another one of the flowers, flattened it, and impersonated it again. And again. And again. And again. Each time the laughter getting louder.

Eventually Mike broke his lips from Purdey's, took his hands from her hair -which glistened rather gorgeously in the bright July sunshine- and disentangled his arm from her waist. Big, blue eyes regarded him sadly.

"As much as I enjoy making out with you in the summer sun, I do believe our daughter should take precedent." He replied softly, casting a glance towards the eight month old, a fair few yards away now. "And if we're not careful, I have a funny feeling she'll 'daisy' herself halfway to France"

"Bit of a weird habit though. I'm not even sure she realises she does it every time we come to the park. Do all toddlers do this- or is it just our one?"

"I think it's just ours." He picked up the infant carefully. At first she looked somewhat dishearten, but after two seconds looking up into her father's eyes, she softened, and beamed instead. He did the same back, walking back across the chequered blanket to Purdey and seating himself softly beside her. "But then, she is rather special. Aren't you, sweet-heart. Bit too curious, but _very _special"

By this point, he was bouncing the child lovingly on his knee- which she seemed to thoroughly enjoy, but as he said the last sentence, he stopped for a moment to kiss her short, curly, golden locks. She gurgled back, which instantly made Purdey melt to ooze inside. How could something so small be so damn cute? She stroked her child's hair as Mike proceeded to bounce her, but as those big blue eyes met big blue eyes, the chubby hand was curious again, and reached out towards its mother. Purdey looked down to where the child was pointing, and saw the source was her own lucky necklace.

"You want to see, Anna?" Purdey inquired as Mike turned the child in his arms, their fist still aimlessly clutching the air.

"Mamma" was the only reply; but it was more than enough for Purdey. She took it from her neck and handed it to her daughter, who took the thin chain eagerly. To begin, the infant was content to feel the cold metal between her grasp; but suddenly that changed, and both Purdey and Gambit cringed as Anna shoved a fistful of it into her mouth. Her eyebrows furrowed, her nose crinkled, and after another ten seconds or so, it was removed from her mouth again. She looked at it, her face still scrunched up, but whatever the issue was, she figured it. With a change in expression to a beaming smile, she thrust it back to her mother, little fist clenched protectively around it.

"Mamma." She said again, and Purdey smiled back, taking the chain from her daughter.

"Thank you, Anna, darling." She encouraged, grateful that Anna was learning so soon that 'sharing' was actually a good thing. "I do love you..." Purdey ruffled Anna's hair again, before turning her eyes up to Mike "And you." She finished, with mock residence. The man leant forward to place a kiss on her cheek, releasing one hand from his child to assist Purdey with the clasp to her necklace as she returned it back to her neck.

* * *

"And then, when daddy was about 14, he entered into the navy. Do you know what that is, Anna? It's a place where people sail big boats across the wide, wide seas. I wasn't there very long because there were all sorts of things I wanted to do. But I was there for a little while, enough time to get used to things. We had to eat oranges-"

At the mention of a more familiar word, Anna clumsily clapped her hands, spitting a little from her mouth. Mike wiped it away with his sleeve, a loving smile plastered on his face. The infant was growing ever tired, looking up to her daddy's eyes as he rocked her gently to sleep; waiting for her to fall unconscious so he could put her to bed, _finally._

"Yes Anna, love. It's not just you that eats them. We had to eat them to stop us getting sick. You wouldn't want a sick daddy now, would you? Anyway, a few years later, I went to work with Steed for the first time-"

"Unel Seed!" Anna tried, and Mike beamed at her efforts, tapping her cotton nose.

"That's right, Uncle Steed! And I loved that work. We shot bullets-" he imitated a gun- "we ran drove fast cars"- he imitated screeching wheels, to Anna's delight- "and we fought off the baddies!"- he imitated a fist cuff, knocking someone avengerly to the floor. "And then, after a year or so came the very special day; the day Uncle Steed introduced me-"

"To an incredible, wonderful, attribute packed woman that became your mother? Yes Mike, I think she's familiar with this story by now"

Purdey smiled at her partner from the doorway, her head resting against the frame, arms crossed across her chest. She wore casual slacks, something she hadn't often been seen in before the birth of her daughter, and still wouldn't be seen dead in past Mike and Anna. The nursery had once been Mike's spare room, and now Purdey's flat was purely used for storage or as a place her mother could stay when she came down for the weekend. She didn't mind, Mike's place was bigger and he'd let her put up some beads and throw a few cushions about; not to mention the barre that now took pride of place to the right of their bedroom/sitting room. Charlie liked his three new friends too- Purdey had a thing about feeding him extra, Anna had a rather cute thing of pointing and chuckling as he hoped about, and Terry- oh, he was the best: Some country robin that came back with Mike a few months back, par request of Purdey. He was pretty cool as birds go.

"It's her favourite one; she giggles every time at the oranges." Mike began, but Purdey looked at him knowingly, striding over to stroke her daughter's hair affectionately. "Alright, so maybe it's a slightly selfish choice because her giggle melts me... but she must laugh for a reason. We're not all off our rocker like you, Purdey-girl"

"I am not!"

"You are; you chose to become an agent. Screams crazy to me" he looked down at his child, her eyes slowly drooping, "And talking of crazy- you're a year tomorrow. Better get some rest before you start on unwrapping. I'm seeing this being _fun _to tidy"

"Honestly Gambit, it's one day of the year- two including Christmas. I think she can rein the flat for 48 hours, don't you?"

"Ah, but its every day with you, Anna love" he gently placed the infant under her covers, pulling them up lovingly to the top of her chin. He bent down to kiss her cheek and she smiled sleepily back. Purdey followed suit, pecking her on the nose instead.

"Be good," she whispered, grabbing Mike's arm as they retreated "Love you, sweetheart"

And the light switched off.

"P-Purdey... where are we going?" Mike stumbled as Purdey pulled him harder now, darting down the hall. He stumbled awkwardly along, almost losing footing on one of Anna's teddy bears, only staying upright courtesy of Purdey's shoulder. "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"It's nothing bad... Well; I don't think it is. You might, but I certainly don't."

Mike stumbled once again, but this time down the step that linked his, no- _their_ kitchen to _their _bedroom come sitting room. He stumbled across to the bed (as it was at this point) and stumbled over yet another one of his daughter's wayward toys, a lamb this time. By the time Purdey had pushed him ever so roughly onto the bed, Mike was thankful he needn't stumble over much else. His pride was rather out of the window.

He lay watching her, in complete confusion, his eyes never tearing from her excited face as she knelt beside him, propped up by her knees. He wanted to ask her what was going on, why him stumbling across the flat should make her smile like so; but as he opened his mouth, a thin finger clamped it shut, stopping him speaking.

"I'll show you." She whispered.

Her eyes were dark, but gleaming; her smile was small, but poignant.

"Look" she breathed this time, her breath sweet as it met him. The sensation, never growing old, compelled him to do as he was told, and so looked at what she showed him. The jumper she wore was rolled up to just beneath her chest, then the trouser's hem lowered just slightly to reveal just below her belly button. She watched him, waiting for a reaction.

But he didn't get it.

"Look again" she tried, this time pointing where she wanted his eyes to deviate. This time he saw it; a red band- a marking from where one wears their clothes too tight.

He saw it, but he still didn't get it.

He shook his head, lost.

"Oh for crying out loud Mike, think about it. I never _willingly_ put on weight, do I?" He thought about it, thought about it long and hard.

Then he looked at her, realisation slowly beginning to dawn itself on his face.

"You're not..?"

"I'm not sure, but," she clarified quickly, hand lazily tracing the reddish indent. She watched her finger a while, then turned her eyes up to meet Mike's, an eager fire glowing within them. "I'm more than ready to find out, that is if you are too."

"But Purdey-girl. If you're this far gone, surely you'd know if you were pregnant by now..." Gambit wanted to know. He, too, traced the line. Lovingly, not curiously, as though it was something to do, not to think about. Purdey became transfixed by the slow movement, and continued their conversation in a similar state.

"I wanted to be certain" she began, her voice softer, less energetic now. "I checked a month or so ago when I thought I was, but I wasn't, and it threw me a bit. I was getting so excited; the days went past and it seemed so likely and then... well, I wasn't. But I've thought it for a month now, so I must be right... right?"

Mike started. He stopped the steady movements and looked up at her; eyes sad and mournful. Filled with, _regret, _was it?

"You never told me; that sort of thing you should never do alone" he whispered, barely able to digest the situation.

"I didn't want to upset you; I love you, Mike Gambit, and seeing you hurt, well; it's terrifyingly unusual. I hate it more than anything, which is why I never said. But I'm sure this time, so I told you."

His eyes were almost watering now; a trait visible to even Purdey by this point. He took her hand gently, caressing it carefully. He knew she had good intentions at heart; but was that as awful a partner he was? Was Purdey afraid to tell him things in case he should react badly? He thought she trusted him; thought they'd got to a stage where honesty came naturally. But she was too scared of his reaction to test _with_ him the possibility of _their _child. He bit his lip, blood almost surfacing, holding back the tears that needn't come.

"Oh Purdey-girl; I love you, too. I love you so darn much and" he stopped, eyes blazing into hers. "Please, please don't be afraid to tell me anything. A-NY-THING. Ever."

He waited a while longer, Purdey mimicking his lip-biting pose.

She wasn't afraid of him, just sparing his feelings. Perhaps she should have told him in the first place; but she knew how badly he wanted another child, another 'mini Purdey' as he called them. It would probably break his heart more than hers all said and done. Beyond the Ministry, Mike Gambit was a sensitive soul, and that was the problem she had issues with remembering.

"Where are you going?" she breathed a while later, snapping out of her thoughts. Mike was gone from the bed, pulling on his faithful leather jacket and heading for the front door. She watched him; the pale features, the hurt expression.

Watched as they turned.

Turned to a joyous smile.

"Well I can't wait till morning. I'll be back soon; three will be suffice, do you think?"

Purdey nodded, beaming at his change in heart. Purdey had been her own woman for a long time; it would take her a while to figure she could trust him as much as herself. Mike just needed to remember that. It'd take her time, but she's already done so well. _Remember that, Mike. Remember._

"I'll guard the fort" she replied, pulling her nightie from under the cushion and waving it towards him.

"Aye aye, ma'am!" Gambit saluted, and literally pelted out the door.

* * *

DUN NUURRN. Et Fini. Hope you guys liked it :3 Writing Baby Anna was admittedly fun, so you may see more of that in the future ;D Anyhoo, comment if you like with anything, and hopefully see you soon :)


End file.
